


ice ice baby

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Лёд, жажда победы, дружба и бушующее пламя в юных сердцах.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun





	ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

> старьё с фикбука, было написано на фест у бёрнов

– Эй, хватит отдыхать, бегом на лёд! Ребята только тебя и ждут!

Опять этот голос. 

Проклятый Сяо Децзюнь.

Стоило бы поблагодарить говорящего за очередное напоминание не спать, когда твоя команда обсуждает стратегию предстоящей игры, но учитывая напряжённые (вернее, ужасные) отношения Тэна с заносчивым товарищем, это не представлялось возможным. 

Почти каждодневные ссоры и взаимное недовольство отвратили друг от друга некогда близких друзей. И Тэн искренне не понимал, чем заслужил подобное к себе отношение. Однако время шло, и ради сохранения команды он смирился с таким положением дел.

Друзья ждали его, полукругом встав вокруг капитана команды; Тэн встал на лёд и заскользил по направлению к ним. Кун как раз объяснял, с кем они будут соревноваться через пару месяцев.

– Это не районный матч, и даже не городской! К нам приедет американская сборная, самый сильный наш противник из всех тех, с кем мы бились. Все детские шалости оставить в прошлом, нам нужно собраться и доказать всем, на что мы способны. Тренер верит в нас, и мы должны сделать то же самое. Мы обязательно победим, будьте уверены!

– Ого, прямиком из Штатов? Это что-то новенькое, – поднял брови в удивлении Янян. – Слушай, а мы точно эээ… сможем их обойти? Они же в разы мощнее и опытнее нас.

– Пусть опыта у нас поменьше, но мы ничем другим им не уступаем. В нашей команде есть дух единства и общая цель – а этого уже более чем достаточно.

Воодушевлённая речь Куна подняла настроение прежде насупившихся и тихих хоккеистов. По рядам пробежали смешки и шепотки, Сычен весело пихнул в бок улыбающегося Юкхэя, и тот громко рассмеялся. Всё же не зря Куна выбрали лидером – он как никто другой умел поднимать боевой дух товарищей и поддерживать их в трудную минуту.

– Ну что, тренер разработал план игры? Кого мне в этот раз блокировать? – Куньхан, которого все звали его английским именем «Хендэри», вплотную подошёл к капитану, заглядывая в тетрадь с нарисованной от руки схемой. – Или с кем из наших защищать ворота?

Кун принялся показывать на схеме позиции и действия игроков, попутно сопровождая свой рассказ активной жестикуляцией. Тэн слушал вполуха, скучающим взглядом рассматривая членов команды. 

Янян не отрываясь следил за пальцами капитана, скользящими по бумаге, и с умным видом кивал на его слова; Сычен и Юкхэй снова перешёптывались и старались не засмеяться в голос от дурацкой шутки; Куньхан единственный из всех присутствующих вступил в диалог с Куном и расспрашивал всё в мельчайших подробностях. Подобная дотошность порядком раздражала, но поделать с этим ребята ничего не могли: именно чрезвычайная внимательность и наблюдательность Хендэри не раз спасала их на матчах. 

И только один человек смотрел совсем в другую от капитана сторону; Тэн чувствовал его взгляд своим затылком и неуютно ёрзал на месте, опираясь на клюшку. 

Децзюнь будто сканировал его своими холодными неживыми глазами, ничуть не смущаясь присутствия других людей. Меньше всего сейчас Тэну хотелось новых конфликтов с младшим, поэтому он молча сглотнул и повернулся к Куну, намереваясь таки услышать хоть что-нибудь полезное насчёт предстоящего матча. 

После окончания тирады капитана хоккеисты разбрелись по льду, отрабатывая удары и разминаясь для поддержания хорошей физической формы. Сычен и Янян увлекли Тэна в оживлённую беседу о собаках, и тот благодарно им улыбнулся, со знанием дела рассуждая о трудностях содержания питомца. 

Вскоре пришло время завершить тренировку, и парни вышли со льда, в раздевалке сняв экипировку и переодевшись в обычную одежду. На улице было холодно, и привычная прогулка допоздна отменилась, вызвав бурю негодования и безысходности у юношей. Янян на секунду потупил взор, почёсывая в затылке, и вдруг засиял от радости.

– Эй, мы ведь можем пойти ко мне. Отсюда до моего дома идти совсем немного. Ну что, кто со мной?

Его энтузиазма игроки явно не разделяли, но в конце концов согласились, что сидеть в тёплой комнате с пиццей и колой не так уж и плохо. Идти оказалось и впрямь не очень долго: буквально через десять минут они дошли до многоэтажного дома в престижном районе. Юкхэй даже присвистнул от удивления, приподняв одну бровь; остальные предпочли молча с ним согласиться.

Янян жил на девятом этаже, благо, что лифт работал исправно. В квартире никого не было, но атмосфера тепла так и сочилась из каждого угла; наряженная ёлка и гирлянда в гостиной добавляли некого домашнего уюта, не хватало лишь запаха яблочного пирога или чая с лимоном для полноты картины. Парни последовали за хозяином квартиры в дальнюю комнату и восхищённо оглядывались по сторонам.

– Вау, у вас тут столько картин! – воскликнул Куньхан. – Твои родители действительно знают толк в искусстве.

– Хах, сочту это за комплимент, – усмехнулся Янян. – Моя мама владеет картинной галереей здесь, в Пекине, так что это часть её работы – выискивать настоящие сокровища в коллекциях богатых людей и устраивать выставки в своей галерее. 

Вдруг из спальни родителей донёсся звонкий лай, и в следующую же секунду белый пушистый комок запрыгнул к Яняну на колени.

– Дюс, малыш, где же ты был всё это время? Я уже успел соскучиться по твоей наглой мордочке. 

Щенок лизнул хозяина в щёку и, высунув язык, уставился на него своими круглыми чёрными глазами. Кун протянул ладонь к Дюсу и осторожно погладил мягкую шерсть; его примеру последовали остальные, без конца поглаживая и играясь с щенком.

– Кстати, а почему ты назвал его Дюсом? – поинтересовался Юкхэй, зарываясь носом в белую шёрстку. 

– Я ведь говорил вам, что раньше жил в Дюссельдорфе…

– Ты назвал собаку в честь родного города? – перебил его Куньхан. – Мда, а я уж понадеялся, что ты будешь пооригинальнее.

Между ними завязалась шутливая перепалка, и Сычену пришлось оттаскивать взбудораженного Яняна от неудачно пошутившего Хендэри. 

Дюс вообще без звука лежал в ногах Тэна, словно не из-за него тут едва не подрались два взрослых парня. Заскучав, он поднялся на лапы, лизнул напоследок хозяина и потрусил по своим собачьим делам. Децзюнь негромко вздохнул и указал на свой урчавший живот.

– А есть что-нибудь перекусить? Боюсь, что не выдержу голода и помру по дороге домой, а вам придётся нести меня на руках.

Дважды повторять не потребовалось: Янян сам ощущал неприятную пустоту в желудке и направился на кухню, чтобы принести снэков и колы. Нагрузив руки большой коробкой разогретой пиццы и несколькими упаковками чипсов, он еле дотащил всё до комнаты и разложил на полу, вернувшись на кухню за напитками.

В его отсутствие друзья поделили поровну еду, не забыв при этом самого Яняна, и стали делиться неловкими и нелепыми историями из прошлого. Разговор как-то завернул в русло их профессиональной деятельности, и Юкхэй рассмешил всех происшествием полугодовой давности, когда случайно задел клюшкой их тренера и потом долго извинялся перед ним, вылавливая в коридорах здания, из-за чего мужчина стал избегать настырного юношу.

– Он, наверное, решил, что ты его преследуешь, – засмеялся Куньхан. – Интересно, он не из-за этого уволился?..

С возвращением Яняна разговор стал даже веселее, особенно благодаря рассказу о тяготах его хоккейной жизни в Германии. Драмы, алкоголь и драки в студенческом общежитии, приправленные атмосферой немецкой строгости и чётких линий в архитектуре, – все эти воспоминания теперь приятно грели сердце. 

– Помните, я рассказывал вам о том, что два года назад был в составе молодёжной сборной России? – начал Тэн, дожидаясь кивков парней. – В общем, опустим те моменты, когда я пил водку с ребятами и выучил парочку матерных слов, – усмехнулся он, – но я правда считаю этот опыт ни с чем не сравнимым. Чего только стоит один поход в баню зимой, в минус двадцать, когда я едва не отбросил коньки – в том самом смысле, – и чуть не отправился к праотцам. Кажется, после этого случая я уже ничего не боюсь. 

– Знаешь, теперь мои проблемы кажутся мне детским лепетом, – с улыбкой заметил Сычен.

– Всё же не думаю, что это было проблемой, – продолжил Тэн. – Напротив, это время, проведённое в чужой стране с иной культурой, научило меня не сдаваться и всегда идти вперёд. А ещё ребята подарили мне матрёшку и берёзовый веник, но я так и не понял, как его использовать. Может, у вас есть какие-либо идеи?

– Можем изгонять им злых духов! – воскликнул Юкхэй, потирая руки. – Или использовать в качестве оберега.

– Но почему ты не спросил у них, зачем они вручили тебе такой странный презент? – Кун сложил руки на груди, оценивающе разглядывая Тэна. – Вдруг этот веник на самом деле священный?

– Ребят, я тут погуглил, и оказывается веник нужно использовать в бане, – подал голос Куньхан. – Всё гениальное просто. 

Децзюнь, ни слова не проронивший с момента прихода, периодически бросал беглые взгляды в сторону Тэна, спорящего с младшими насчёт предназначения подаренного ему веника. Время клонилось к полуночи, и Сяо, схватив свой телефон в одну руку и рюкзак в другую, поднялся с места.

– Уже поздно, мне пора возвращаться домой. Без обид, Янян, всё было круто, но мне правда нужно идти, – добавил он, заметив поникшие плечи друга. – Ещё свидимся, – слегка кивнул он остальным игрокам.

Тэн поёжился и исподлобья взглянул на удаляющуюся спину Децзюня; где-то под рёбрами больно кольнуло, и он протяжно выдохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях. 

К счастью, никто не обратил особого внимания на его странное поведение (или сделали вид, что всё в порядке вещей), так что спокойная беседа перетекла в интенсивное обсуждение предстоящей игры. Интерес подогревали заявления тренера о невероятных способностях американских хоккеистов, так что парни с нетерпением ждали возможности самолично узреть их мощь и силу. 

Любопытство к команде соперников росло в геометрической прогрессии, и Кунхань предложил найти их аккаунты в социальных сетях. Долгий поиск наконец дал свои плоды, когда они наткнулись на страницу американской молодёжной сборной по хоккею. 

Несколько фотографий перед матчами, после них же с золотыми и серебряными кубками, высоко поднятыми над головой, а также бесконечные комментарии с поддержкой под последним постом. Юкхэй округлил и без того большие глаза и восхищённо вздохнул.

– Столько людей их любят и поддерживают, это действительно удивляет. Они реально суперпопулярные. 

– Когда-нибудь и мы будем такими, – заверил его Кун, увеличивая общее фото сборной на телефоне. – Смотрите, какие крепкие ребята тут, наверняка каждый день помимо тренировок на льду ещё и в зале пашут как лошади.

Вид чрезвычайно мускулистых и высоких противников внушили суеверный ужас парням, и они намерились найти хотя бы одну фотографию, на которой нет столько гор мышц. Такая фотография была всего одна, где хоккеисты отдыхали в каком-то кафе и расслабленно поедали фастфуд.

– Ну вот, совсем другое дело, типичные американские подростки. Постой, придвинь немного ближе, – нахмурился Юкхэй. – Да, вот так.

Забрав телефон из рук Куна, он целых пять минут пялился на экран и изучал каждый кусочек фото, будто под микроскопом. Закончив, он вернул айфон хозяину и почесал в затылке, явно что-то припоминая.

– Что случилось? – мягко спросил Сычен, похлопывая приятеля по колену. – Ты кого-то из них знаешь?

– Один парень показался мне знакомым, – сипло произнёс Юкхэй, – но я понятия не имею, откуда могу его знать.

– Который из них? – встрял в разговор Тэн, выхватывая телефон из рук Куна. – Этот качок или, может быть, милый блондин?

– Что ты несёшь! – вставил свои пять копеек Янян. – Сейчас не время для твоих странных шуточек.

Тэн пожал плечами, косвенно соглашаясь с младшим, и прилёг головой на диван. Он не собирался говорить друзьям, что его внимание тоже привлёк один американец, судя по всему, ростом под два метра. Представив такого соперника на льду в полной эпикировке, он вздрогнул и прислушался к голосам парней, медленно погружаясь в дрёму. Всё-таки сон никогда не повредит, особенно, когда ночуешь в чужом доме. 

//

Тренировки до износа уже вошли в привычку, поэтому не чувствовать ног после целого дня на льду было чем-то обычным и совсем не страшным. Кун снимал по очереди коньки и вытирал тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба; эстет в Тэне затрепетал от восторга и открывшейся картины, но внешне он оставался абсолютно спокойным. 

В раздевалку залетели Янян с Сыченом и спешно стали стягивать с себя экипировку; свитер и защита полетели в шкафчики, и буквально через пару минут они стояли полностью одетые в свою обычную одежду и весело переговаривались, тыча друг в друга телефонами. 

Вошедшие последними Юкхэй, Куньхан и Децзюнь медленно двинулись к скамейкам, лениво перебирая ногами.

– Кажется, я сейчас умру, – завыл от боли Юкхэй. – Моё тело словно деревянное. 

– Согласен, сегодняшняя тренировка и вправду вышла очень напряжённой, – утвердительно кивнул Куньхан, присаживаясь рядом с ним. – Хочется лечь и больше никогда не вставать.

– Да ладно тебе, Хендэри, – улыбнулся Янян. – Пора бы уже привыкнуть к методам нашего тренера. 

Децзюнь, молчаливо одевающийся чуть в стороне, с горечью усмехнулся на слова младшего. У него самого была давняя болячка, последствия некогда полученной травмы, и, несмотря на периодические боли, он вынужден был терпеть всё и двигаться вперёд.

– Он жестокий, но справедливый, – мимоходом ответил он вместо Куньхана, продвигаясь к выходу. – До завтра, ребята.

Тэн поднял голову, выпутываясь из своих раздумий, и резко поднялся с места. Парни удивлённо оглянулись на него, но он мигом выбежал из помещения и помчался следом за Сяо. 

В коридоре никого не наблюдалось, и Тэн, поправив лямку рюкзака за спиной, ускорился. Децзюнь успел испариться куда-то за доли секунды, и найти его пока не представлялось возможным.

Вдруг краем глаза Тэн приметил одинокую фигуру на льду возле ворот справа и застыл, боясь пошевелиться. Сомнения обуревали его душу, но он прошёл вперёд, ступая на лёд, и остановился в десяти шагах от парня.

Децзюнь обернулся к нему и в изумлении поднял брови вверх. После почти годичного обоюдного молчания и отсутствия какого-либо контакта помимо тренировок это было как минимум странно. Он так и стоял с расширенными от удивления глазами и приоткрытым ртом, пока Тэн не приблизился к нему, неловко потирая шею.

– Не надоело бежать от меня? – Голос едва не задрожал от плохо скрываемой обиды, и Тэн взял себя в руки, прочищая горло. – Как долго мы будем игнорировать существование друг друга?

– Ты хоть слышишь, что сам говоришь? – тихо спросил Децзюнь. – Или не понимаешь, что несёшь чушь?

– А ты только и умеешь, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос? – вспылил Тэн. – Послушай, я сюда не ссориться пришёл. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы наконец разобрались с этой проблемой и мирно разошлись, пока наши действия не повлияли на всю команду. Ребята итак ведут себя максимально осторожно, чтобы случаем не задеть нас обоих, и ты принимаешь это как должное, прекрасно зная, что так неправильно.

– А что тогда правильно? Бросать лучшего друга ради парня из другой страны, в которую тебе «посчастливилось» попасть? Или не отвечать на телефонные звонки, развлекаясь с новыми приятелями? Скажи мне, что из этого правильно, и тогда я отвечу на твой вопрос.

– В чём твоя проблема, чёрт возьми? – Тэн встал напротив Сяо, указательным пальцем тыча в его грудь. – Да что с того, что я нашёл себе парня и других друзей, стал развлекаться и наслаждаться жизнью? Каким боком это тебя касается и почему вообще волнует? Ты был моим лучшим другом, и я никогда не бросал тебя, Сяоджун. – Тэн прикрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с дрогнувшим голосом. – Ты это сделал вместо меня.

Децзюнь прекрасно понимал, что отчасти слова парня были правдивы, но гнев в нём закипал помимо его воли, и он яростно оттолкнул бывшего друга, намереваясь закончить неприятный разговор. Но он не рассчитал силы удара и, когда Тэн начал падать, поскользнувшись на льду, упал вместе с ним. 

Вернее, на него. 

Оказавшись лицом на толстовке старшего, Сяо попытался подняться и уйти, но не смог пошевелиться, стиснутый сильными бёдрами хоккеиста. 

Положение было более чем неловким, и если кто-нибудь их сейчас увидит, то обоим может влететь. Но Тэн ослабил хватку, и Децзюнь чуть приподнялся над ним, сталкиваясь с уставшим лицом старшего. Тот явно чего-то ожидал, нетерпеливо ёрзая под ним, и не спускал глаз с Сяо. 

Несколько минут они лежали так в полнейшей тишине, пока Тэн не прижал его к себе, крепко обнимая за плечи. 

– Как же я скучал по тебе.

Тёплая влага заструилась по лицу, и Сяо вытер лицо рукавом свитера. Взглянув на Тэна, он заметил, что тот тоже плакал. Две слезинки в уголках каждого глаза мерно спускались вниз по щеке, когда Децзюнь плавно остановил их ход, стирая влагу большими пальцами. 

– Не плачь больше. Пожалуйста.

А после он склонился к самому лицу Тэна и осторожно прикоснулся своими губами его. Поцелуй получился быстрым и смазанным, и спустя секунду он отодвинулся в сторону, укладываясь на лёд рядом. 

– Я не хотел быть твоим другом. Я хотел стать чем-то большим. Но знаешь… сейчас я понимаю, что это было крайне эгоистично и глупо с моей стороны. Я не имел права решать за тебя. Так что… простишь меня?

Тэн повернулся к нему боком и положил ладонь на его холодную щёку. 

– Прощаю, друг.

//

Последние минуты матча выдались напряжёнными для обеих команд. Прославленная американская команда и в самом деле оказалась безумно мощной и стойкой; в конце третьего тайма нападающий из Штатов перехватил шайбу у Яняна и не без усилий забил решающий гол. 

Установленное время вышло, и судьи безоговорочно отдали победу американцам. Кун подбадривал свою команду, хотя сам готов был разрыдаться прямо перед зрителями и тренером. 

Куньхан и Сычен, защищавшие ворота, плавно скользили по льду по направлению к капитану, форварду вместе с Яняном и Децзюнем. 

Ворота тоже опустели, и Юкхэй прикатил к ним, понурив голову. Он много раз пропускал шайбу, и наверняка догадывался о предстоящем разговоре с тренером и разборе полётов. 

Тэн поднялся со скамейки запасных и двинулся к ребятам; пусть победили не они, но зато все вместе смогли так зажечь сегодняшний вечер, что ещё долго зрители будут обсуждать идущую напролом команду и их бесподобную технику игры. 

Похлопывая друг друга по спине и плечам, они добрались до раздевалки. Измотанные, вспотевшие и уставшие они походили на маленьких детей после интенсивной игры во дворе, когда каждую минуту молишься, чтобы мама не позвала домой. 

От забавного сравнения Тэн чуть улыбнулся кончиками губ, но вовремя остановился, осознавая, как нелепо это выглядит в подобной ситуации.

Переодевшись в спортивные костюмы и тёплые куртки, они один за другим покинули раздевалку в полной тишине и побежали к автобусу, который уже ждал игроков. 

Юкхэй шёл последним и случайно наткнулся на белокурого парня, застёгивающего куртку. Извинившись, он поспешил было догнать друзей, но поняв, кого он только что сбил, застыл как вкопанный.

Это был тот самый парень с фотографии на официальном аккаунте американской сборной. С шумом выдохнув, Юкхэй натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул парню, озадаченно смотрящему прямо ему в глаза.

– Так ты что-то хотел?

– Я ничего не хотел, – отрицательно помотал головой Юкхэй. – В смысле, мне показалось, что я тебя раньше видел, и поэтому… Ладно, неважно, прости. 

– Постой, – схватил его за рукав блондин. – Думаю, это довольно мило. Странно, но мило. Мне нравится, – улыбнулся он. – Кстати, я Марк. А ты, я полагаю, Лукас? 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивился Юкхэй. 

– Болельщики так кричали твоё имя каждый раз, когда ты ловил шайбу, я и запомнил, – смущённо объяснил он. – Ну тогда… до встречи? Если мы когда-нибудь ещё увидимся, конечно.

Позади один матч с американской командой, но кто сказал, что они не сыграют против друг друга снова? Когда-нибудь ведь это может случиться. 

– Да, мы обязательно ещё увидимся.

В конце концов, можно подписаться на аккаунт Марка в социальной сети.

И нет, Юкхэй совсем не сталкерит за ним.

(ну, если только чуть-чуть)


End file.
